The New Mew Mew
by Sakura1106
Summary: But,there are only suppose to be 5 mew mew'sKechiiu stated... Changed my name to Moonlight Shadow1106
1. Ch 1

This is My Tokyo Mew Mew fan fiction I OWN MELODY OK? I MADE HER! SHE IS MY CHARACTER!

Now we start ………..oh Elliot/Ryou Bridget/Lettuce Zoey/Ichigo Wesley/Kechiiu

Dren/Kish Corina/Mint Renee/Zokuro

**The New Mew Mew (ch.1)**

"It's a lovely day," said Meledy sighing. "If only something new can happen…." Suddenly, she bumped into someone.

"Watch where you're going!" said the cold, hard voice "I'm sorry!" she said apologizing "It's my fault my name is Meledy who might u be?" "For your info my name is Ryou if you don't mind" "ok I'm sorry!" said the light brown headed girl sincerely. "Whatever." He replied coldly "That was bad!" she said sadly as he walked off.

Suddenly a green haired girl ran up to her "Are u okay?" she asked kindly. "Yes I am, thanks for asking." Meledy replied

"Who might you be?" "Oh me I'm Lettuce." She answered "I'm Meledy" "Oh! Nice to meet you! I got to go to work see you later!" "Bye t!" Melody sighed. _Maybe I should go to where Lettuce works? Yes I'll go there! _She thought as she headed toward the café.

Suddenly Kish appeared behind her "Going somewhere?" Melody turned around to find a green haired alien "W-who a-are y-you?" she stammered, "Aw…aren't you afraid of me! I'm here to take you spirit! In other words YOUR SOUL! COME MELODY!" he said grinning, "I'm not letting you take my spirit! NEVER!" she said running off. She didn't know she was heading to the café. She rushed in and nearly knocked over Ryou "I'm really sorry but this freaky alien thingy wants to take my spirit! You've got to help me!" she explained very quickly. "Please, you believe me right?" "Yeah, right." Ryou replied unkindly. "Nice try, but stupid stories aren't going to catch my attention." He said. Then, all of a sudden, the glass window shattered and Kish flew inside. "GIVE ME YOUR SOUL, MELODY!" Kish screeched. "Help me!" Melody cried as she hid under the table. Just as Kish was about to crush the table, Ryou ran up and pushed Melody and himself out of Kish's reach. Melody screamed, while Ryou ran out of the coffee shop with the girl in his hands. "Than you _so _much, Ryou," Melody said out of breath. "If it weren't for you, I'd be alien food by now!" "Ryou ran behind some trees, and put Melody down. "Stay here." He demanded. "Look, because of you, we're _both _in trouble!" "I'm really sorry! Really, I am!" Melody pleaded. "Please forgive me; I swear I didn't mean any harm!" All of a sudden, they heard a loud screeching sound. "It's Kish!" Melody yelled franticly. "Run, Run!" Ryou pushed Melody out of the way, just as Kish was reaching out to grab her. Melody shrieked, and ran toward the park. "Ryou, come on!" She screamed. "I'm coming!" He replied. Just then, Kish flew down, and with its huge hand, he picked up Ryou and said, "If I can't have Melody, I'll have _your_ soul instead!" Kish snickered evilly. "Oh no!" Melody whispered worriedly. "RYOU! Noooooooooooooooo!"

_**To Be Continued…**_


	2. Chapter 2

This is My Tokyo Mew Mew fan fiction I OWN MELODY OK? I MADE HER! SHE IS MY CHARACTER!

Now we start. Oh, here are the meanings of the names: Elliot/Ryou Bridget/Lettuce Zoey/Ichigo Wesley/Kechiiu

Dren/Kish Carina/Mint Renee/Zokuro

**The New Mew Mew (Ch 2)**

"Ryou!" Melody screamed, "Leave him alone, Kish!"Melody yelled. Kish dropped Ryou and flew up to Melody. The scared girl didn't move an inch; instead she just let a single tear drop on to her cheek. "I said leave him alone!" Melody yelled again. "Here! Come take me in his place, please don't hurt him!" She waved her arms around wildly to let Kish know where she was. Kish snickered evilly and plunged down towards the timid girl. "Look out Melody!" Ryou warned. "It's a trap! He will just capture both of us!" Melody gasped, and just as Kish was about to scoop her up, she picked up a baseball bat and hit him—right in the face! "Owwww!" Kish moaned while rubbing his nose. He dropped Ryou and was on the floor stroking his nose. "My perfect nose!" He screamed at poor Melody. "HOW DARE YOU!" "Run!" Melody and Ryou yelled together. They both ran half way when Melody tripped over a rock Ryou stopped and helped her up. "Let's go!" he yelled Melody began running again they ran and hid behind and alley Kish flew by them "hmmm..They escaped well guess ill have to get them next time," he said with that he left Melody looked at her knee."Oh, is bleeding," she said with a sigh "let me see," Ryou said and took a look at it.

She winced as he touched it. Ryou took a piece of cloth he had and wrapped it around Melody's knee like a bandage. Melody blushed Ryou also blushed as well "um, thank you "Melody said getting up Ryou just looked at her "come on we should get going and sorry for not listening to you earlier." "Is, ok," "we'll I guess we should part way's," he said "right," and with that she left

the ally and turned right. "Hmm, where should I go now?" Melody thought. Just then rain started pouring down she sighed, "Maybe, I wont get to go anywhere," she thought ACHOO! She sneezed

"Im going to, get a cold "she said since it was raining heavily "ACHOO!" She sneezed again meanwhile she was catching a fever too and her body temperature was getting weaker she tried running but her body was too weak. The last thing she saw was Ryou running to her then she fainted."Uh, where am I?" she thought she opened her eyes to find herself on a bed in a room. Just the Ryou came in with hot chocolate. "Uh…"said Melody unsure what to say, "Are you, ok?"He asked as he felt her forehead she nodded her head softly "Can you, sit up?" he asked "yeah,"she said getting up slowly. "Here" he said handing her the hot chocolate" thanks," she said talking it "did you, bring me here?" "Yeah," "oh,"she said surprised. Just then she handed him the empty cup. "Thanks" she said brightly her fever still not going away. "You, stay here for the night," he said warmly just as she fell asleep.

We'll thas all for this Ch. hope I can make it longer next time please read and review


	3. Chapter 3

This is My Tokyo Mew Mew fan fiction I OWN MELODY OK? I MADE HER! SHE IS MY CHARACTER!

Now we start. Oh, here are the meanings of the names: Elliot/Ryou Bridget/Lettuce Zoey/Ichigo Wesley/Kechiiu

Dren/Kish Corina/Mint Renee/Zokuro

**The New Mew Mew (Ch 3)**

Ryou was just about to cover the girl with his blanket when her body started glowing a strange shade of silver. He gasped and backed off as Melody started to rise up slowly, what was happening! Gradually, she was transforming! Ryou's eyes widened as Melody slowly woke up again. "Huh…?" She asked sleepily. All of a sudden, she knew that she was just floating in mid air. "Uhhh…help…?" Melody startled. "Whoa!" Ryou gasped, Melody was just floating there! "Go on, I think you're transforming!"Just then two cute orange cat ears perked out from her hair. "Cat, ears!" she shouted. Just then something weird happen a bright light surround her body before she knew it she was in her super uniform clothes, luckily they were lucky because just then a predesict attacked.

"Whoa! We were lucky," said Ryou.

"Yeah, I just transformed. Um..What am I suppose to do..?" asked, Melody.

"Say the first thing that come to your head." Ryou said while watching the girl dodge the attacks.

"Say the first thing that comes to my head..?Hmmm…Ribbons. GOT IT! Strawberry Ribbon attack!" she yelled completely destroying the predesict. Soon she was back in her original clothes.

"Good..Job..?" Ryou asked wide-eyed

"Thanks. I think ill go home now…" she said beginning to walk out.

"Well be careful." Ryou said

"Ok.. Thanks. Bye" she said shutting the door behind her.

She was along the sidewalk when she met her enemy, Kiara.

"Well, well is it the –" Kiara began.

"Stuff it, Kiara."Melody interrupted. Walking past her

"Why you!" she said trying to get her hands on her.

"Loser.." she stated walkin' off.

She was walkin when she bumped into, Ichigo.

"Hello there," Melody said

"Hi.." Piped up Ichigo.

She then noticed the power pendent in her hand.

"You're a mew mew? But I though there was only 5…. Anyway Kechiiu we'll be pleased!" Ichigo continued piping up.

"Uhhhh…" began Melody.

I know it was short but I ran out of ideas so plz read and review!


End file.
